Role-Play Rules For Forum
☆ Shinobi: The Last Generations is a forum based role-play and because of this there are special admins and system in place to prevent foul play and make sure the Role-Play is handled smoothly. ¤ Systems ◇ The Weather System is designed to help influence the enviroment and scenarios of a story. The weather can only be updated by a admin and typically changes every 3 day in real life. ◇ The Activity System is designed to help admins determine if a user is active or inactive. The way we determine if a user is active or inactive is generally based on post activity; while no user is required to post everyday there is a 4 day expiration period. After 4 days you are given a warning and declared inactive, 2 weeks of inactivity will result in your removal from the group. ◇ The Post System allows for a coherent story. While there are sub groups in the forum which can allow for a deviation from this system, overall we determine who begins posting based of a predetermined post rotation system involving active participants in that storyline. ◇ The Campaign System helps us to progress the plot and determine our next steps in the storyline. Each Campaign consists of 3 arcs and will be documented in the Campaign Thread along with our wikia. ◇ The Wikia Database helps us keep track of characters,jutsu, main villians, and the overall plotline. ◇ The Transfer System allows Role-players to transfer characters, from other Naruto Based Role-Plays, into our 'Realm'. This allows them to make alternative version of the character which coincides with our story and characters. ◇ Random World Events are international storyline which take place in between campaigns. These storys can be random and based of user strategy or planned and based of story progression. ◇ We use a established Time-line System from the Naruto series. Ex. The start of our Role-Play is 46 ANB. ☆ What are our Rules? Shinobi: The Last Generation has a set guidelines used to enforce fair play and positive activity. They are as followed: × Our Community does not suppory harrasment. Harrasment in our community qualifys as unsolicited insults, cyber warfare, bullying, sexual harrasment, racism, sexism, the use of illegal methods to obtain status, and spam. × Participant's in our community agree to make character that follow our standard. This means they do not qualify as overpower, godmodding, or go against the story line. × Due to the unique time-line established in our role-play participants must seek guidance before join clans or aquiring a power that is limited or unavaible through natural means. Ex. Theres only 2 uchiha, there are no currently living senjus, the rinnegan can no long be naturally aquired, etc. x Our role-play takes place 10 years after the battle between kawaki and Boruto. This means that we follow the official Naruto canon and concepts established in the anime,databooks,manga, and movies up until that point. Which means that characters and tech established in our role-play follow the same time-line. × Participant's may not auto claim positions, tech or special abilitys. You must go through the Role-play to aquire the rank of Kage, S-Rank, or Damiyo. This goes the same with tech, just because you use kunai or a special weapon does not mean you have the ability to summon airships and chakra cannons. Please ask for assitance if you are not sure. × Please use our threads correctly and do litter them with OOC (out of character) information. Please keep information outside of the role-play in the threads or chats dedicated to OOC/OOCC. × If you control a seperate Naruto community and wish to have a Crossover event you must consult a admin first. However if you control a seperate Naruto Community and wish to harrass respective participants of this community, you will be perma-banned.